Hasta un ciego
by Luz V
Summary: Y miren que se los digo yo, hasta un ciego hubiera podido ver que esos dos terminarían juntos.


_**Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

**Disclaimer:** Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

_**Variables asignadas**_: Citas (La de allá abajo). Lugares mágicos: Gringotts. Parejas Canon: Ron y Hermione

_**Va sin Beta a ver qué tal.**_

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**El primer paso no es nada; el último es el difícil**_

Los Miserables, Víctor Hugo.

Debo de admitir que los escritores muggles tienen lo suyo, sobre todo los que escribieron los grandes clásicos, aunque pensándolo bien en estos momentos sólo puedo citar a Dumas y a Víctor Hugo. Y es precisamente porque lo que ellos escribieron hace ya un montón de años yo lo sigo viendo hoy en el mundo mágico.

Supongo que eso significa que, literalmente, estamos atrasados a los muggles por dos siglos.

No es que sienta especial amor a la literatura clásica, ni a la muggle, pero últimamente el trabajo ha estado muerto ¡Y yo que pensé que estudiar para rompedora de maldiciones en Gringotts me garantizaría adrenalina! Vaya chasco que me llevé. Bien, sí lo entiendo, la guerra fue dura y todo eso.

Soy consciente de que las personas no están como para abrir una cuenta de ahorros o pedir un crédito en estos momentos pero vamos ¡Ya pasaron cinco años! Se supone que la economía debería empezar a recuperarse.

Estar aquí es desesperante y miren que soy de naturaleza paciente pero aceptar hacer mi pasantía en Gringotts ahora parece como la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido, así que ahora lo único que se me ocurre es:

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté?

Es tal el aburrimiento que estoy a punto de agarrar los libros de contabilidad que tienen los duendes y empezar a aventárselos a los clientes, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que eso ayude mucho, tampoco que a los duendes (aburridos por naturaleza) les haga mucha gracia que desacomode sus preciosos libros.

Y hablando de tarados… Digo de personas aburridas ahí vienen otra vez, siempre es lo mismo, vienen cada dos meses; retiran una cantidad de dinero de su cuenta y luego se reúnen con los inversores más importantes de su fundación, hacen nuevos depósitos y les dan la correspondiente comisión a los duendes. Después se van tomados de la mano y mirándose con una sonrisa nostálgica.

La fundación Harry Potter se ha convertido en una de las sociedades civiles más grande de todo Reino Unido, dedicada a ayudar a las personas que se encuentran en situación de calle, heridos de guerra, viudas, huérfanos, niños que no pueden pagar su educación básica.

Un propósito noble que ayuda no solo a sanar las heridas que dejó la guerra sino que también ayuda a que las personas no se olviden de Harry Potter: El-niño-que-venció-pero-no-vivió (Vale tal vez eso fue un poco cruel). Para todos fue duro perder a nuestro héroe justo cuando el innombrable había sido vencido, fue como si algo explotara y se desinflara en el interior de la conciencia colectiva de nuestra sociedad.

Si para nosotros fue duro no quiero ni imaginar lo que significó para Granger y Weasley que su mejor amigo muriera, seguramente fue devastador.

Poco tiempo después de acabada la guerra empezaron a salir, la prensa enloqueció durante algunas semanas y no se cansaron de asegurar de que a través de la muerte de su amigo ellos terminaron juntos, como una manera de darse consuelo mutuamente y de salir adelante tras un trauma tan grande como lo fue lo que ellos vivieron.

Tétrico ¿Verdad? A veces la prensa rosa puede llegar a ser bastante retorcida.

Yo no lo creo así, es decir cualquiera que haya ido a Hogwarts en su época y tenga más de dos dedos de frente de hubiera dado cuenta que esos dos terminarían juntos. [1]

Es decir había muchas señales, las miradas poco discretas, las discusiones, esa especie de complicidad de compartían. Pero lo que dio la pista definitiva fueron los celos casi asesinos que mostró Weasley cuando Hermione decidió que Cormac era una buena opción para dar celos al chico. Enserio hasta un ciego hubiera podido ver lo que se cocía entre esos dos.

Sí, fue todo un embrollo.

Y miren que jamás me han caído precisamente bien. Sí, se ven bien juntos parecen por fin estar recuperándose del gran trauma que supuso la guerra pero ese aire de mártires y esa cara de santurrones me saca de quicio y mucho.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que entraron a Gringotts después de su _pequeña_ aventura con el dragón estaban aterrados; ellos y la pequeña Weasley, de eso hace no mucho, a lo sumo dos años; creo que tenían miedo de que los duendes les echaran o peor.

Yo creo que no estaban muy errados, los pequeños seres tenían ganas de cortarles es cuello por haber osado invadir su precioso banco, sin embargo se contuvieron y escucharon la propuesta que ellos veían a hacer.

Buena idea.

Es decir Gringotts es el banco más conocido y con mejor reputación de Inglaterra pero no es el único así que si los duendes no hubieran oído esa oferta todo ese capital estaría ahora en algún otro banco, junto con la credibilidad que acarreó el proyecto de tan titánicas magnitudes que se propusieron impulsar.

Debo decir que en cierto modo me sorprendí mucho cuando esos tres (Granger, Weasley y la pequeña Weasley) solicitaron su ingreso a la academia de aurores yo siempre me imaginé que Granger terminaría en algo relacionado a las leyes mágicas o trabajo de defensa de derechos; en cuanto a Ronald la verdad jamás pensé que pudiera con la academia al parecer lo subestime; Y la pequeña Weasley con el talento que tenía para el quidditch hubiera sido grande.

Un verdadero desperdicio si alguien me pregunta.

He oído que se van a casar, después de cinco años de estar en el ojo del huracán y en la mira de la prensa finalmente darán el _gran_ paso que cambiará su vida para siempre.

La verdad espero que sean felices.

Es decir su gran camino comenzó en una boda y algunos dirán que terminó con el funeral de su mejor amigo pero la verdad yo no creo que sea así, es decir el ciclo, su vida no terminó ese día que ellos siguieron adelante con el dolor, la frustración y todo lo que una guerra conlleva pero vivos al fin y al cabo, para bien o para mal.

Yo creo que su gran camino, el que los llevó por caminos sinuosos y les dio en suficiente mérito como para tener un capítulo en los libros de historia, no termina con el final de la guerra.

Pienso que su camino comenzó con la boda de Bill Weasley y termina, al menos temporalmente, con otra boda esta vez la de Ronald.

¡Oh, Víctor Hugo! Cuánta razón tenías el primer paso no es nada, el último es el difícil.

Y si no me creen que alguien le pregunte a Ronald Weasley porque casarse con Hermione Granger no debe de ser nada fácil.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

[1] con dos dedos de frente es una expresión que he oído emplear para referirse a personas despistadas o que captan lento las cosas.

Quiero aclarar que esto se sale del canon como por la mitad del séptimo libro, es un **EWE **_(__Epilogue what epilogue?)_es decir no tiene en cuenta el epílogo y pertenece a un long-fic que quiero escribir en el futuro (muy muy muy en el futuro).

Esto sí que me ha costado trabajo y miren que apenas fueron 1,096 (~) palabras porque a pesar de haber sido escrito para salir de la lista de penalización después de que mis musos me fallaran con Zabini y parodia.

Sin embargo la esencia de la actividad era probar estilos, temáticas y cosas diferentes a lo que solemos escribir así que para no perder ese objetivo he usado el narrador testigo que jamás había usado con anterioridad y, por si alguien se lo preguntaba el personaje que narra es Mandy Brocklehurst, una ravenclaw.

En fin y a lo saben se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones; si me van a aventar tomates les quitan el tallo; gracias.


End file.
